


Dancing on a pole

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Art, Avengers Family, Awesome Tony Stark, Bets & Wagers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Dancing Tony Stark, Digital Art, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Pole Dancing, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Understandable, but he also low-key kinda be turned on tho, he's not a stripper but yeah, its Tony stark, when will people learn that he's good at absolutely everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: It had all started on a regular day, they had gone on a mission defeated the super villain and then went home.Except, this time around Tony had let them all ride in his personal jet.However this particular event would led them towards them towards what is only referred to as 'The Incident'.orWhen will people finally understand that Tony Stark does in fact do everything he does perfectly, because he is a fucking genius?!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736956
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Dancing on a pole

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dancing 
> 
> Card number:3132
> 
> Hey y'all  
> I promised another fic and here it is. I have no idea how good this is seeing as I am mostly unable to write a clear sentence past eleven in the evening but ill upload this anyways. I am sincerely sorry for this crack fic, I have no idea where it came from.  
> I know I already said this on my last fic but if you have any prompts for me I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know in the comments down below. Also this round of Tony Stark bingo is sadly ending on June 30th which means ill have completed my first bingo ever!  
> U can always check out my art on tumblr! I even posted an accompanying piece for this, so if u wanna see a half naked Tony dancing on a pole...
> 
> https://violettavonviolet.tumblr.com/post/620376848821534720/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks24593362-a
> 
> Another fic should come next Friday.

It had all started on a regular day, they had gone on a mission defeated the super villain and then went home.  
Except, this time around Tony had let them all ride in his personal jet.  
It had been a point of excitement for nearly all of them, because really when did you ever get the chance to fly in a private jet?  
And that was supposed to be it, one ride on the Stark jet and done, completely ordinary.  
But that’s where everything went wrong, because it was a Stark jet and when would Tony Stark ever buy anything normal?  
So they had all been in for a surprise. You see, the original Stark jet had poles inside, stripper poles.  
As one could expect reactions differentiated, from Natasha’s eye roll to Steve’s full body blush. Thor hadn’t really known what they were but Clint had whistled. Tony had strutted in like he owned the place (which he did), and had wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Bruce who had laughed in response.  
Thor had asked what these devices were meant for, and Natasha had sighed but explained it in the most clinically and not fun way possible, which of course, made Tony pout.  
However the person who really started, what would go down as ‘The Incident’, was Clint. 

He had asked Tony casually if they were any strippers available to go along which Tony had responded with a claim that they were not needed because he could very well dance on the pole himself if he wasn’t so tired. It had made Bruce laugh even if he was only semi-conscious at that point which made Tony pout even more because they didn’t believe him.  
So he made a bet with Clint that the next day when everybody felt a little better they would all go down to the gym, where apparently another pole was available and he would perform. If he could impress them Clint would be writing Tony’s reports for a moth and if he could not he would write Clint’s. 

Tony who was very confident in his skills, was happier about the deal than he truly should be considering the price.  
It had the fun bonus that the bet made Steve blush even more so really, Tony counted it as a plus.  
However, Steve could not make them give up the bet because they had already shook on it and Thor had declared it a bet approved of the gods and Steve couldn’t very well disagree with that. 

The next day came and with it the current time.  
TheAavengers were all assembled in the gym where a polished pole was already in place. Clint was in a very cheery mood sure in his triumph over Tony. It made him grin a little, how he underestimated him.  
Dancing had always been one of Tony’s hobbies, and one day when he was bored of seeing the strippers dance one too many times, he had told her to teach him instead. He had paid her well and she hadn’t complained. He had met her for about half a year every other Thursday until he was confident in his own abilities. He had danced for other people before too, a few people he had wanted to sleep with, occasionally Pepper and one memorable time Rhodey, so he wasn’t really all that concerned.  
He knew that he was good, he was at the peak condition of a man his age, even with the arc reactor.  
So when the music finally started, he staggered into the room with his usual charisma and a shit eating grin. He was also wearing a suit, albeit nothing underneath, but a button up would only have annoyed him and he wanted them to see how good he looked, doing this shit. 

It was fascinating how fast the grin on Clint’s face changed to a look of horror after only the first five seconds on the pole.  
And he could see it in his eyes, Clint knew he had lost when he threw his jacket away. Tony had rubbed a tiny bit of oil on his chest beforehand but nothing more and it was positively gleaming in the light of the arc reactor.  
He moved sensually but effectively to the rhythm in a choreography he had done a few times already. It always impressed others, especially when he climbed to the very top, when he let himself fall only to hang on one leg, Tony couldn’t stop grinning. He truly loved this dance.  
After his last jump and the subsequent end of the show, he was showered with applause as he bowed before his teammates. 

When he stood up he could see that Natasha was impressed, a first for him.  
Thor looked utterly fascinated and Bruce smiled, even Steve nodded at him with a smile on his lips. Clint on the other hand, had very casually but his sweatshirt over his legs which he had crossed in a manner Tony knew all to good.  
He was red in his faced but he admitted defeat, Tony could truly do amazing things on a pole and Clint would have to do his paperwork.  
Tony was sweaty all over so he quickly excused himself to go shower but as he walked out of the room he caught the last part of what Clint was saying to Steve.  
“I’m hella straight but did you also suddenly get a boner from that?“, and if that wasn’t good enough Steve nodded! 

Maybe Tony’s chances of a date with the captain were looking better than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what I had in mind for Tony's performance btw:  
> https://youtu.be/bssTmG2Y1i8  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Did u like it? Have any additional thoughts or prompts? Then pls leave a comment down below, I need social interaction outside my family rn.  
> Next fic will be uploaded on Friday.  
> Bye,  
> Vio!


End file.
